King
'King '''is a mighty robot warrior and the main antagonist of ''Mega Man & Bass. '' History In the game's story, King launches an attack on the city of Monstropolis and announces to the world that he intends to build an all-robot society where humans have no place, calling upon robots from all over to join his King Group. His forces ransack Light Labs and King himself attacks the Robot Museum, stealing data on all the battle robots kept there. Proto Man attempts to stop King, but King avoids Proto's attack and retaliates by cutting him in half from the waist. The heavily damaged Proto Man is teleported back to Light Labs so he can be repaired and Mega Man - along with rogue robot Bass - goes to confront King. King escapes and leaves behind a Green Devil to deal with the heroes. Later, after Mega Man and Bass have defeated all of King's Robot Masters, they confront King himself in his castle. Proto Man also joins the fight when Mega Man and Bass are unable to breach King's shield and he unleashes his most powerful attack, the Big Bang Strike. The blast destroys King's shield but Proto Man is weakened after using so much energy, but Mega Man and Bass are able to battle King and cause him significant damage. King questions why Mega Man fights to protect the humans who are "inferior" to robots, but Mega Man responds by saying that superiority isn't the issue and that life is what matters. After being beaten in battle, King reveals that he was created by Mega Man's old foe Dr. Wily. To confirm this, Wily appears on a monitor screen and activates a device that increases King's "brainwashing" level. King is re-energized and then assumes control of a battle mecha called the Jet King Robo. Mega Man and Bass destroy the machine and King appears to have broken free of Dr. Wily's control. The castle begins to explode and King - who does not have his own teleporter - tells Mega Man and Bass to escape without him. In Mega Man's ending, Mega Man returns home to Light Labs and Roll gives him a letter with King's insignia on it. King is still alive and the letter states that King apologizes for his wrong-doings, also stating that he and Mega Man will surely meet again one day. In Bass' ending, Dr. Wily reveals that he has plans to create a "King II" and recommends that Bass join up with him once he's complete. Bass is convinced he's powerful enough without any help, but the point is moot regardless as Proto Man destroys Wily's blueprints. Abilities *'King Halberd '- King wields a Halberd in battle that can easily cleave most robots in half, as demonstrated on Proto Man. *'King Shield '- The shield that King carries can absorb energy from weapons fire then fire it back as a powerful laser pulse. *'X-Blast '''- The plate on King's torso can fire a spread of X-shaped energy blasts. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mega Man